


One Milkshake, Two Straws

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle fic, Tickling, like very light and subtle but still is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve and Tony enjoy an undercover mini-break and during breakfast Steve really wants a milkshake. All to himself, preferably.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	One Milkshake, Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo today is soooooo hot and I hate everything and all I can think of is eating cool stuff and going for vacation. so, I wrote this! based on a prompt I got on my tumblr. hope you like it! also, I am using here one of my fav headcanons about Steve - that he is lactose intolerant, because I think it is funny for a super-soldier to be lactose intolerant ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You're gonna burst, babe."

"I will die happily, then."

Steve smiled contentedly, sipping his orange juice slowly. His plate was pushed aside, his stomach full, but seemed that Tony planned to eat his weight in food. And maybe even Steve's weight.

"This is my favorite part of vacation," Tony admitted, enthusiastically spooning scrambled eggs and bacon in his mouth, eggs served in ten different ways still waiting for their turn on his plate. His legs kept bouncing and Steve didn't mind, even if because of the small table, Tony constantly bumped into his knees. "We should do a breakfast buffet back home."

"And who will cook it all?" Steve asked in humor, watching Tony happily munching away. It was a rare occasion when they had some free time to get away from superhero duties. Currently, they were enjoying a mini-break in one of the smaller hotels in an even smaller city, away from everyone who could recognize them. They had even signed in under a fake name, which became a common practice during their short travels. 

"Will hire a chef," Tony decided, cutting with his fork a piece of a fluffy omelet filled with melted cheese. "We hould hamp dahn iht hears ahgo," of course, full mouth didn't stop Tony from talking. 

Steve just laughed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes lingered for a while near the table with desserts, where all kids were crowding, taking advantage of the 'make your own milkshake' station. Milkshake did sound good, but Steve checked earlier and sadly noticed that there were no dairy-free options and he didn't want to risk a stomach ache during vacation. It was weird how all of his sicknesses vanished after taking the super-soldier serum, yet somehow he remained lactose intolerant. 

Tony chewed, taking another bite before he could swallow the one he already had in his mouth. That was a problem with small hotels. They didn't meet the demands of people with dietary restrictions, and food served was delicious, but made in a traditional way, no alterations. There were a few vegan options available, like a tofu scramble or vegetable pates, but nothing over the top like in some more luxurious hotels. Tony smiled, having an idea. 

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, noticing Tony standing up, despite his plate being still quite full.

"Need a coffee refill," Tony smiled, walking away. "Do you want anything? More juice?"

"No, thanks, babe," Steve smiled back, taking his glass and chasing with a paper straw the last drops of the juice. Tony walked away, happy that at least the hotel was up to date with their environmental policy.

After a few minutes, Tony came back, holding in his hand a tall glass with a pink milkshake inside.

"I thought you went to get coffee," Steve frowned, eyeing the milkshake wearily. It seemed a bit cruel to come back with a milkshake when Steve couldn't get any.

"I got this for you," Tony said, pushing the milkshake closer to Steve, "it is almond milk, ice cubes, and mixed berries. I had to turn on my Stark charm to get it," he said, sounding pleased with himself and winked at Steve.

Steve felt something fuzzy in his chest. That was his Tony - always doing some small, sweet things for him. 

"Aw, thanks, babe," Steve smiled and saw Tony sticking two straws in the milkshake. Wait, two?

"What? You think I went through all this trouble and won't even taste it?" Tony laughed, seeing Steve's surprised face. "Besides, it is romantic to share a milkshake like that, don't you think?"

Steve thought that Tony only wanted his share because sometimes he could be a hungry, hungry hippo. "Sure, babe," he smiled and decided to play along. Steve moved his chair closer and he and Tony leaned in, both taking first sips of the milkshake, their foreheads nearly touching. Sweet, cold, creamy. Everything Steve craved.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked, straw still in his mouth.

"Yhhm," Steve smiled, taking another sip. And then another. And another.

"Woah, slow down or you will get a brain - "

_SLUUUUUURP!_

"- freeze," Tony stared in shock as Steve sucked the whole tall glass of cold milkshake, basically on his own. With a satisfied smile, Steve sat straight, the straw dangling from his mouth.

"Ah, that's just what I needed," Steve said in a light tone, playfully wagging the straw at Tony.

Tony had to admit that he was somehow impressed. Still...

"Wow," Tony leaned forward, both hands on the table, "so this is how it's going to be? Every man for himself?" Tony asked, meaning Steve's unwillingness to even let him have a sip.

"It was just a milkshake, babe," Steve replied innocently. Maybe he wanted to mess with Tony a bit, but it didn't mean that he didn't appreciate what his husband had done.

Tony hmphed in offense and put both hands under the table. It was a small round table, made for two, and he didn't have to reach far and Steve jumped, feeling five fingers quickly clawing on his knees.

"Tony!" Steve bit back a laugh, scolding his husband. 

"You mess with me, I mess with you," Tony growled playfully, hooking his fingers under Steve's knees and tickling the thin skin. When Steve burst into laughter and pushed his chair away, causing it to make an unpleasant, high pitched sound, everyone present looked at him, with more or less scolding looks. Steve felt his face heating up and apologized for the ruckus and sat down quietly. Soon the dining hall got back to its usual, quieter state, full of talks and clinks of utensils and no one paid attention to them anymore. And then Steve noticed Tony's smug face. His husband even had the nerve to blow a kiss his way, clearly to provoke him.

Fine. Both could play this game.

If Tony wanted to mess with him, Steve won't remain idle. 

The rest of the vacation wasn't so calm anymore, but it definitely was interesting.


End file.
